


Наследство

by Jadaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig





	Наследство

Рыцари сшиблись в центре ристалища, раздался жуткий грохот, копья разлетелись в щепки, и один засмотревшийся на зрелище незнакомец влетел в другого незнакомца. Ощущение было таким, что врезался в стену, но это разумеется было не так.

— …! — экспрессивное заковыристое ругательство потонуло в реве толпы.

Мужчина не подходил этому месту так же, как нищий — Букингемскому дворцу. Слишком успешный, слишком дорого одет, слишком цивильный, слишком дикий взгляд, не то что не завсегдай подобных мероприятий, даже не неофит.

— Простите. — В царящем подле трибун гвалте едва удалось разобрать: — Вы — Николас Линдерманн?

— Смотря кто его спрашивает, — в ответ пришлось кричать.

Мужчина кивнул и достал из внутреннего кармана пальто кошелёк. Визитка перекочевала из рук в руки. На белом прямоугольнике в самом центре красовалась короткая надпись “Б. Кроуфорд”, которая ничуть не вносила ясности в происходящее. Никаких Б. Кроуфордов Ник не знал. А такого красивого, статного мужчину он бы точно запомнил.

Николас пожал плечами, вернул визитку и поманил за собой. Б. Кроуфорд не воспользовался провожатым как щитом, предпочёл идти рядом, порой выступая вперёд. Он настолько уверенно лавировал в толпе, что у Николаса закрались серьёзные подозрения в том, что их встреча была совершенно случайна. И дело было даже не в том, что этот Б. Кроуфорд его знал. В конце концов, он был довольно известен в определённых кругах. В каких только местах не доводилось Николасу встречаться с внезапными почитателями своего таланта. К слову сказать, последний случай был самым неловким. При всем богатстве своего воображения предположить, что придётся вести беседу на экзистенциальную тему в общественном туалете, так сказать, будучи занятым процессом, Николас никак не мог. Вот что значит по-настоящему взять за яйца! Интересно, а что надо этому экземпляру? Автограф? Прядь волос? Расписаться на его заднице? Шульдих покосился на спутника. Впрочем, против последнего он ничуть не возражал. Задница у Б. Кроуфорда, кем бы он ни был, была что надо.

Наконец они выбрались из толпы и даже сумели отыскать вполне себе уединенное место.

— Так что вам от меня надо, Б. Кроуфорд? Автограф? Или у вас есть ко мне коммерческое предложение?

— Ни то, ни другое, — отозвался тот. — Немного крови было бы неплохо для судмедэкспертизы, но в основном я хотел задать вам пару вопросов. Что вы знаете о Наоэ Наги?

— Наоэ Наги? Вы что, прикалываетесь? Где-то здесь прячется скрытая камера? Имейте в виду, я не давал разрешение на съёмку.

Б. Кроуфорд едва заметно усмехнулся:

— Поберегите свой пыл, возможно, вам ещё придётся выступать в суде.

— Кто вы такой?

— Кроуфорд. Адвокатская контора “Шварц”. Так что вы знаете о Наоэ Наги?

Николас не сразу справился с ошеломлением: всё происходящее было похоже на сон. Только вот чувство было такое, что этот сон ему уже снился.

— Это персонаж одной из моих книг про наемных убийц, — растерянно ответил он. — А почему вас это интересует?

— Десять лет назад нам доверили передать имущество некоему Николасу Линдерманну, которого сотрудник моей фирмы должен встретить ровно в без пятнадцати три у рыцарской трибуны средневекового фестиваля в этом городе.

— Но это же бред! — воскликнул Николас.

— Видите ли, я тоже так посчитал и поэтому приехал лично удостовериться, что такого не бывает. — Кроуфорд снял очки, достал салфетку из того же внутреннего кармана пальто и принялся тщательно протирать стекла. — Кажется, я ошибался, хотя мне ещё надо удостовериться, та ли у вас группа крови, которая была указана отправителем, прежде чем вручить вам посылку.

— Прямо сюжет для книги. Даже если это розыгрыш, считайте, что вы меня заинтересовали. Но причем тут судмедэксперт?

Кроуфорд невозмутимо сложил салфетку и убрал в карман, поправил очки и легко пожал плечами.

— Для красного словца.

  
  


***

Ник всегда знал, что погубит его любопытство. Знал, но устоять все равно не мог. Возможно, именно поэтому ему удалось так многого достичь за столь короткий срок? На страницах его книг с филигранным изяществом препарировались души героев, одна-две меткие характеристики позволяли читателю воссоздать психологический портрет, вплоть до понимания детских травм. Критики писали, что он должно быть изучал психологию, но почему-то это скрывает. Николас был бы и рад их успокоить, подтвердив теорию, но не мог: не было в его прошлом ничего такого. А своё понимание людей он списывал на наблюдательность. Только вот сейчас его обычное чутье на людей упорно молчало.

Б. Кроуфорд представлялся Нику резной шкатулкой с секретом. Невозможно не вертеть в руках, даже зная, что внутри могут быть запрятаны отравленные иглы!

Б. Кроуфорд не солгал ни единым словом: ему понадобилась и кровь, и память — заставил отвечать на бессмысленные вопросы. Но что волновало Ника больше всего, казалось, взамен посылки Б. Кроуфорд вознамерился забрать сердце и душу. Ничем другим объяснить своё согласие встретиться в ресторане и поужинать Ник не мог.

— Это тоже такое условие? — вместо приветствия спросил он, стоило Кроуфорду подойти к столику.

— Отнюдь, — уголками губ улыбнулся тот. — Это передышка перед следующим этапом.

Ник мученически застонал:

— Что там ещё? Мне кажется, вы знаете обо мне столько же, сколько и я.

— Давайте оставим “вы” для работы. Могу я звать вас “Ник”?

Кроуфорд оставался невозмутим. Страдания собеседника он игнорировал с той же небрежностью, что и мелкие бытовые неудобства: не успел на светофоре, лифт долго не приходил, кофе оказался с приторным сиропом.

— Только в обмен, — согласился Ник и поднял бровь, гадая, как себя разрешит называть его визави. Брэндон? Брэм? Брайен? Брент?

— Брэд.

Имя отозвалось в голове эхом: повторилось на разные лады, словно Ник уже имел возможность рычать на этого человека в ярости, шипеть в приступе ехидства, кричать от страсти, шептать от нежности. Всех оттенков не разобрать, но казалось он познал их все.

— Ник? Тебе плохо?

Николас вздрогнул: Кроуфорд накрыл его руку своей, сжал, смотрел через стол с ненаигранным беспокойством.

Ник шумно выдохнул. Он даже не заметил, что, похоже, всё это время не дышал.

— Да, — отозвался он и повторил, чтобы придать голосу твердости. Правильно говорят, по-настоящему талантливые личности все с приветом, вот и он обзавелся персональным безумием. Нет, они точно не были раньше знакомы. Он бы запомнил.

Такого, как Кроуфорд, невозможно забыть.

— Вызвать врача?

— Мне уже лучше. Просто короткий приступ головной боли. Уже прошло.

Ник бы на месте Кроуфорда не поверил своим словам, но, как ни странно, это было правдой. Вспышка-воспоминание была сродни острому приступу мигрени. Только прошло не в пример быстрее. И если бы не взволнованный взгляд Кроуфорда, Ник бы подумал, что ему показалось. Приснилось, как это с ним случалось и раньше. Он называл такие сны — приступами вдохновения, когда словно вываливаешься из этой реальности и становишься молчаливым свидетелем той, другой, в которой наемные убийцы-паранормы всеми силами пытаются выжить сами и выжить всех остальных со своей территории. Так Ник и написал свою книгу: собрал из обрывков снов и домыслов, сшив всё красными нитками наития и логики.

Подобных приступов-откровений с ним не случалось со второго тома, когда он многозначительно оставил открытый финал. Будущее героев скрылось от него словно в тумане, чтобы теперь снова дать о себе знать? А он уж было подумал, что исписался, перегорел. Все другие вещи, которые он писал, хвалили ничуть не меньше, но его самого не отпускала та первая, недорассказанная история.

  
  


***

Кофе на вынос, и правда, был удивительно хорош. Сквозь серую хмарь внезапно проглянуло солнце, и стало немного теплее. Или дело в том, что идея тянуть кофе, согревая руки о стаканчик в компании приятного человека, всегда стоящая?

— Ну как? — с любопытством спросил он.

Кроуфорд оказался очень привередлив в еде. Предпочитал только хорошие рестораны и отказывался верить, что приличный кофе могут приготовить в обычном уличном кафе. Доказать обратное для Ника стало практически делом принципа. И это была его пятая или седьмая попытка.

Ник не считал.

Но точно был уверен, что приподнятые в удивлении брови Кроуфорда и изумленный взгляд стоили беспокойства.

— Прекрасный, — сознался Кроуфорд и, отвернувшись, сделал вид, что любуется пейзажем.

Вид, на вкус Ника, был так себе. Просто Кроуфорд, похоже, был из породы тех людей, которые ненавидят ошибаться. Больше, чем ошибаться, они не любят только признавать свои ошибки. Ник, в отличие от Кроуфорда, не любил проигрывать. Так что, сейчас наоборот чувствовал себя прекрасно, буквально королем мира! И даже хмурый вид Кроуфорда не мог испортить ему настроение.

Ник не стал мешать Кроуфорду переваривать своё несовершенство. Он наслаждался моментом триумфа: довольно щурился на солнышко, грел руки о стаканчик и смаковал отменный кофе.

Молчать в компании Кроуфорда ему тоже нравилось, хотя обычно Ник старался заполнить тишину, которая неизбежно возникает в общении между малознакомыми людьми. Но с Кроуфордом как началось, так и продолжалось иначе, чем со всеми. Если бы все было как со всеми, они бы не встречались так часто. Обычно Ник довольно быстро терял интерес к новым людям, остывал через неделю-другую банально из-за скуки: незнакомцы слишком быстро становились чересчур понятными, переставали быть тайной. Кроуфорд не прилагал никаких усилий, но разгадать его не выходило, как Ник не старался. А может дело было в другом? Он его хотел. Хотел заполучить себе, познать и разум, и тело, и...

— О чем задумался?

Ник вздрогнул. Оказалось, он настолько погрузился в себя, что немного выпал из реальности. Но с ответом нашелся быстро. Сказался опыт регулярно даваемых интервью.

— Гадаю, куда мы отправимся сегодня. Может, дашь подсказку?

— Герои твоей книги умеют это делать.

Ник изумленно уставился на Кроуфорда.

— Я не умею прятать трупы. Кто тебя так достал? Надеюсь, не я?

— Достал? Нет! — Кроуфорд рассмеялся. — Это была подсказка. Но я учту на будущее, что, в целом, ты согласен.

— Согласен с чем?

— Прятать трупы.

Ник фыркнул. Вышло, и правда, забавно. И тут он уставился на Кроуфорда.

— Погоди, ты что, прочел мою книгу?

— Нет, конечно. Только рецензию. Я же говорил тебе, что не увлекаюсь фантастикой.

— Не такая уж там фантастика. Подумаешь, паранормы. Между прочим, писатели-фантасты — пророки грядущего.

Кроуфорд улыбнулся уголком губ и едва кивнул. Ник с трудом спрятал усмешку: ничего, время покажет, устоит Кроуфорд или все же прочитает его книгу. Вызов был принят тут же. И тут же Ник начал готовить почву. О фантастике Ник мог говорить часами.

И в этот раз его умение не дало осечку: увлеченные разговором, они едва не прошли мимо стрелкового клуба.

— Мы пришли. Твои герои умеют пользоваться оружием. А ты держал его в руках?

— В детстве, кажется, — не слишком уверенно отозвался Ник, которого внезапная остановка сбила с намеченного курса. Пару секунд он недоуменно разглядывал неказистую вывеску, а потом решительно толкнул тяжёлую дверь.

Пока Кроуфорд улаживал формальности, Ник с любопытством осматривался. Ему никогда раньше не доводилось бывать в подобных местах. Если бы не вывеска и не соответствующей тематики плакаты он бы подумал, что заглянул в офис какой-то не слишком успешной фирмы, но это впечатление развеялось как дым, стоило спуститься в подвал, где и был расположен тир.

Ник смутно помнил, что в детстве он всё-таки держал в руках ружье, но оно ни в какое сравнение не шло с теми экземплярами, которые были предложены им на выбор. Впрочем, выбирать Нику не пришлось, Кроуфорд сделал всё за него. И выбрал, и зарядил, и вывел на позицию.

Первый заход оказался провальным. Целиться Ник перестал после второго выстрела, палил в молоко с зажмуренными глазами и почти задыхался от запаха пороха. Знакомого до боли в грудной клетке.

— Ещё раз, — хриплым, не своим голосом потребовал Ник.

Не глядя протянул руку назад и получил заряженный ствол Кроуфорда. Выстрелы будто слились в один растянутый во времени звук. Ник отработанным жестом извлек магазин из основания рукоятки пистолета, включил предохранитель и положил разобранный пистолет на стол.

— Ты же говорил, что стрелял только в детстве...

Ник перевел ошарашенный взгляд с мишени на Кроуфорда и выдавил:

— Новичкам везёт?..

Ничем другим объяснить происходящее Ник не мог. Точнее, ничем разумным не мог. Признаваться в том, что ему мерещилось… всякое, Ник не собирался. Кроуфорд ему нравился, и заканчивать то, что между ними завязывалось, так по-глупому Ник не желал. Да и что он мог сказать? Кажется, умел в прошлой жизни?

  
  


***

Встреча и попытка разобраться в происходящем с психологом результатов не дала. Нику посоветовали пройти комплексное обследование, поменьше нервничать и побольше спать. Психолог также посоветовал Нику не поднимать панику, пока его безумие не мешает ему и окружающим жить. В конце концов, вдруг у Ника талант к стрельбе?

Во внезапно проявившийся талант Ник не поверил. Но парадоксальным образом подуспокоился и решил провести следственный эксперимент: принять приглашение Кроуфорда на ужин у него дома. Сложно было не заметить, что воспоминания настигают Ника только в присутствии Кроуфорда. Ну и неплохо было совместить полезное с приятным. А вечер в его компании обещал быть именно таким. Тем более, что тот наконец перестал оправдывать их регулярные встречи деловой необходимостью.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Кроуфорд. — ты немного рано.

Ник не сразу нашелся с ответом. Если бы под фартуком не было одежды, он бы и вовсе позабыл человеческую речь. Кроуфорд легко представлялся с пистолетом, за ноутбуком, в дорогущей машине, но вот с кухней совсем не сочетался. Особенно в этом фартуке в легкомысленный цветочек.

— Не всё же мне опаздывать, — усмехнулся он. — Мне ещё погулять?

— Нет, конечно, проходи. Чувствуй себя как дома.

— Но не забывай, что ты в гостях? — хмыкнул Ник, пристраивая перчатки, куртку и шарф.

— Нет, — неожиданно серьезно возразил Кроуфорд, — чувствуй себя как дома. Хочешь, осмотрись здесь как следует, пока я закончу на кухне.

Ник сначала хотел отказаться, но потом передумал: в конце концов, он не напрашивался, Кроуфорд сам предложил.

Ник чувствовал себя котом, впервые оказавшимся в незнакомом месте: он едва ли не принюхивался к вещам в квартире Кроуфорда, и она ему нравилась. Гораздо более свободная, чем его собственная. Лаконичная, но не лишенная своеобразного уюта. Идеально вписывалась в представление Ника о Кроуфорде. Разве что раскрытая на середине книга со знакомой обложкой казалась лишней.

Не сумев до конца избавиться от дурацкой улыбки, Ник забрел на кухню и вместо того, чтобы сказать что-то подходящее случаю, выпалил с порога:

— Ты читаешь мою книгу!

— Виновен, — откликнулся Кроуфорд, бросив взгляд через плечо.

Ник тут же нарисовался на барном стуле, будто его туда притянуло магнитом. Поставил локти на стол, подпер голову и жадно спросил:

— Ну?! Что скажешь?

— Я ещё не дочитал. Обложка вызывающая.

— Брэд, ты прочёл дальше обложки, — не купился Ник.

— Немного дальше, — не отрываясь от готовки, отозвался Кроуфорд. Пахло, к слову сказать, умопомрачительно. А ещё знакомо. Мясо и апельсины.

Ник обычно ел, что удавалось ухватить: в отличие от Кроуфорда на звание гурмана он никогда не претендовал. Скорее, всегда был человеком настроения. Так что купленный на улице хот-дог и блюдо, поданное в ресторане Мишлен, воспринимались им с одинаковой радостью. Тем удивительнее было и то, что заметил, и то, что смог так точно отличить. Он точно помнил этот аромат. Опять помнил!

Ник тряхнул головой, будто этим незамысловатым жестом мог отогнать чувство узнавания, и сосредоточился на прервавшемся разговоре. Они говорили про книгу. Про — его! — книгу.

— И-и? — протянул Ник. — Брэд, не тяни кота за яйца, он начнет разговаривать с тобой писком.

— Надеюсь, коты со мной в принципе разговаривать не начнут, — хмыкнул тот. — Мне сложно судить: я не любитель подобной литературы. Не с чем сравнивать.

— Брось, я же не экспертную оценку от тебя прошу. Мне интересно твоё впечатление.

Кроуфорд ловко разложил еду по тарелкам и поставил на стол перед Ником, разлил вино по бокалам и обосновался напротив. Но к еде они оба не притронулись.

— Вся фантастика в том, что они — паранормы. Если бы не это, то был бы своего рода производственный роман. Скажи честно, ты ввел паранормальные способности, чтобы закрыть дыры, которые ничем другим не мог объяснить?

Ник покачал головой, взял в руку вилку, покатал по тарелке дольку апельсина и посмотрел на внимательно следящего за ним Кроуфорда.

— Нет. Но если я скажу тебе правду, ты мне не поверишь.

— А ты попробуй, — серьёзно предложил Кроуфорд.

— Я пытался написать иначе, но герои не дали мне это сделать. Было именно так, как написано, и никак иначе.

— Было? — переспросил Кроуфорд. — Не должно было быть, а именно “было”?

Ник пожал плечами.

— Ну что, время вызывать неотложку? — усмехнулся тот.

Кроуфорд задумчиво покачал головой:

— Если только нам обоим.

— В смысле? — растерялся Ник.

— Забудь, мысли вслух. — Кроуфорд пригубил вино, а потом тихо спросил: — Скажи, а это правда, что автор знает о своих героях гораздо больше того, что пишет в книге?

— Конечно. Порой ты изучаешь какую-нибудь неведомую хрень, чтобы вписать два слова в текст, а порой перерываешь тонну информации, чтобы, в итоге, ничего не вставить. А что?

— А иногда он похож на своего создателя, да?

— Такое не редкость. В конце концов, в каждом из героев есть кусочек писателя. Говорят, невозможно написать достоверно то, что в тебе отсутствует.

— Попробуй мясо, — попросил внезапно Кроуфорд. — Остынет, а мне бы хотелось узнать твоё мнение.

— Это как-то связано с книгой? — удивился Ник, но послушно попробовал кусочек. И вдохновенно замычал. Мясо было безупречным. И он определенно уже попробовал это блюдо. Только вот где? — Идеально.

Кроуфорд кивнул:

— Мне показалось, что тебе понравится. И твоему телепату бы тоже понравилось, хотя он и не гурман.

Ник сглотнул и безуспешно попытался улыбнуться. Кроуфорд смотрел подозрительно серьёзно, да и Нику, если честно, шутить совершенно расхотелось. Он был уверен: Брэд начал этот разговор не просто так и блюдо выбрал не наугад, и кто знает, что ещё заготовил на этот вечер?

Оставалось надеяться — не нож для разделки трупа. Это было всего-навсего его избыточное воображение. Он не в кино. А в жизни такого не бывает.

— А что тебе ещё показалось? — тихо спросил Ник.

— Показалось, — уронил Кроуфорд, и слово упало, как падает камешек в пруд, с тихим всплеском, оставив после себя расходящиеся круги на воде. — Ты любишь корицу и не любишь имбирь. Пьешь чай, никогда не употребляешь кофе, но обожаешь его запах. Ты — сова.

— А ты — жаворонок, но хорошо маскируешься, — завороженно отозвался Ник. — Предпочитаешь соль и хвою и терпеть не можешь приторные ароматы. Запонки.

Нику показалось, что играющая всё это время на заднем плане музыка стала тише. Свет — тусклее. Мир сузился до внимательных коньячных глаз, четко очерченного рта, сплетенных в замок рук. Кроуфорд словно обретал краски. И вместе с этим на Ника снисходило озарение.

— Что “запонки”? — переспросил Кроуфорд, не сводя пристального взгляда с собеседника.

— Носишь рубашки с запонками. А ещё ты редко мерзнешь.

— Зато ты — регулярно.

— Откуда ты?..

— А ты?

— Мне кажется, мы сходим с ума, — поделился Ник тем, что накипело на сердце.

— Коллективного безумия не бывает, — очень серьёзно отозвался Кроуфорд.

— Но чем это объяснить? Не связью же душ?

— Ноосферой, — предположил Кроуфорд, а потом накрыл руку Ника своей и чуть сжал. — Тебе хочется всё это прекратить?

Ник опустил взгляд на руку Кроуфорда, потом снова встретился с ним глазами и решительно отозвался:

— Нет. Но откуда ты?..

— Мне приснилось.

  
  


***

Возможно, совместное безумие — это не так уж и плохо. По крайней мере, ухаживая друг за другом, они умудрились ни разу не проколоться. Но вот звонок в четвертом часу утра был точно не из числа приятных вещей.

— Ник, я понял взаимосвязь!

— А связи до утра не подождут? — невнятно отозвался Ник, который не сразу сообразил, где он находится и с кем говорит.

Кроуфорд хмыкнул в трубку.

— Не подождут. Ты же сова. Ты должен быть ещё бодрым.

— Кому должен, всем прощаю, — пробурчал Ник и душераздирающе зевнул. — Что ты понял?

— Мне снятся сны про тебя только после того, как я читаю твою книгу.

— Там не так много строк, чтобы читать её целый месяц. Тебе она настолько не нравится?

Ник сел на постели, потер глаза и включил свет. За окном светало. Спать хотелось немилосердно, и он пошел на кухню за чаем.

— Нравится, — неожиданно весомо сказал Кроуфорд. — Но дело в том, что много за раз не влезает. Ты помнишь, в Кадисе чайки мешали стрелять по целям?

— Не чайки, туристы, — поправил Ник и зашипел, вписавшись от неожиданного откровения в дверной косяк.

— Ты там живой?

— Не надейся, — простонал он, прыгая на одной ноге, а рукой держась за ушибленный палец. — А тебе приснилось, что чайки?

— Нет. Я специально сказал неправильно: решил проверить, что ты скажешь мне в ответ, и не ошибся.

— И что это значит?

Ник вышел на балкон. Ему мучительно захотелось закурить, хотя он никогда не дымил. Просто находят же люди в этом что-то успокаивающее! Ему точно надо.

Кроуфорд не торопился с ответом. Ник услышал как полилась жидкость, потом короткий звяк и наконец как Кроуфорд глотнул. Виски? Кофе? Молоко?

— Джин? — уверенно спросил Ник.

— Джин, — подтвердил Кроуфорд. — Ты хотел бы узнать, что с нами происходит?

Настала очередь Ника дышать в трубку. Откровенно говоря, его пугало то, что происходило между ними. Это не было похоже на розыгрыш, скорее на мистический триллер. Не хватало только тентаклевидного монстра, которого вызвал безумный ученый.

Ник облизал губы и тихо ответил:

— Хочу. Терпеть не могу загадки. А ты придумал способ?

— Даже два. Обратиться к гипнотизеру.

— Ты же в них не веришь! — поразился Ник.

— Я и в подобные совпадения не верю, но они есть, — парировал Кроуфорд. — И не забывай, есть другой способ.

— Какой? Начертить пентаграмму? — предположил Ник.

— Если без этого никак, то я согласен на такую жертву. В пентаграмме я любовью ещё не занимался.

— Ты предлагаешь мне… нам?

— Ты ведь вспоминаешь меня, сталкиваясь со мной. Что может быть ближе? — Кроуфорд помолчал и, не дождавшись реакции от Ника, тихо продолжил: — Нет, это не только для того, чтобы ты вспомнил.

Ник усмехнулся. Иногда ему казалось, что Кроуфорд — оракул из его книги. Слишком чуткая тварь!

— Я...

— Приезжай.

  
  


***

Ругаться после самого крышесносного секса в своей жизни — идея так себе. Но Ника… Ника. Три раза “ха”! Шульдиха несло.

— Ор-ракул, ты понимаешь, насколько идиотским был твой план?!

Кроуфорд даже не подумал прикрыться. Он вообще выглядел на удивление довольным жизнью. И при других обстоятельствах Шульдих отложил бы скандал до утра, а может и до вечера, может быть, даже не этого, а другого дня, но обстоятельства были такими, что его распирало. Распирало злостью, охуением, желанием укусить побольнее эту невозмутимую сволочь!

Правильно говорили в Розенкройц: от оракулов добра не жди! А он — дурак! — не верил.

— Он сработал.

— Идиотизма это не отменяет. Вообще, не понимаю, как нас не вычислили? Это кем надо быть?!

— Посредственностью, — отозвался Кроуфорд, не сводя с Шульдиха пристального взгляда. Казалось, он был настолько сосредоточен, что едва ли стоило ждать внятных ответов. Однако Кроуфорд оставался Кроуфордом, что с даром, что без. И он не обманул ожиданий Шульдиха. — Прячь самое дорогое на самом видном месте. Что может быть виднее, чем писатель, который пишет про убийц-паранормов? Нашему бывшему начальству и в голову не придёт, что наёмный убийца-телепат начнет писать фантастические сказки. Скорее спрячется на уединенном острове, чтобы не чувствовать людей.

Шульдих помолчал, осознавая сказанное, а потом тихо и очень серьёзно спросил:

— Скажи, Кроуфорд, какие шансы на успех были у этой идеи?

Кроуфорд вздрогнул и вместо ответа отвел взгляд. Шульдих с трудом справился с желанием проверить, не встали ли волосы дыбом совершенно не в фигуральном смысле.

— Слышишь, ответь мне. Я должен знать, насколько ничтожный шанс у нас был. Он вообще был?

— Был. Едва отличный от нуля, — неохотно признался Кроуфорд. Он вообще ненавидел ошибаться, тем более говорить о своих промахах вслух. В другой раз Шульдих непременно бы оценил его откровенность, но сейчас он едва обратил внимание на усилие Кроуфорда.

Шульдих смотрел на него и молчал. Молчал и смотрел. Бесконечно долго. На взгляд Кроуфорда, лучше бы тот продолжал ругаться.

— Но почему тогда ты выбрал именно этот план? — наконец спросил Шульдих. — Только не говори, что прочие варианты были ещё хуже.

— Ниже дна не провалишься, — вздохнул Кроуфорд. Он был бы и рад сказать, что Шульдих не прав, но не мог. Это был самый идиотский план, который они когда-либо воплощали в жизнь… С другой стороны, он ведь сработал. — Когда я его придумал, я ещё плохо умел оценивать риски. И ошибся.

— Ошибся? В расчетах? Ты?

Кроуфорд пожал плечами, а потом поманил к себе. И Шульдих повелся, как велся всегда, когда его звал Кроуфорд. Любопытство губило лучших из людей. Не только бывших наёмных убийц, бывших гениальных писателей. Он оседлал бедра Кроуфорда.

— Говори.

Кроуфорд словно невзначай положил ладони на его бедра, но гладить не стал, не привлек к себе, не попытался подмять под себя. Впрочем, последнее бы у него точно не вышло. Шульдих был готов к такому развитию и поддаваться не собирался. Он всё ещё был зол!

— Я тогда впервые осознал свой дар. И казался себе непогрешимым. И действовал… Как это бывает у тебя?

— Импульсивно? — подсказал Шульдих. Этот день был слишком богат на откровения. Пожалуй, некоторые из них он сможет переварить далеко не сразу. И хорошо, если ему ещё не будут сниться кошмары. — Не верю. Может, есть какое-то другое объяснение?

— Ну, так или иначе, план ведь сработал. Что тебя не устраивает?

Шульдиха даже немного попустило. Признающий свои ошибки Кроуфорд, Кроуфорд, позволяющий вертеть его оплошность с разных сторон — это не Кроуфорд. Кроуфорд, не любящий сослагательного наклонения, Шульдиху был понятнее и ближе. И как-то успокаивал, что ли.

— Ну, вообще-то много что, — усмехнулся Шульдих и ткнул пальцем в грудь Кроуфорда. Наливающийся цветом засос не способствовал тому, чтобы Шульдиху хотелось ругаться. Другое дело — кусаться! — Начнём с того, что ты не спросил моего согласия, когда решил воспользоваться этим планом.

— Я спросил! — возмутился Кроуфорд.

— “Шульдих, ты мне веришь?” — это называется, ты спросил? Да ты едва успел дождаться кивка, как тут же ткнул в меня шприцем!

— Но спросил же, — упрямо повторил Кроуфорд.

— В следующий раз, когда ты у меня что-то спросишь, я на всякий случай отвечу “нет”.

Кроуфорд улыбнулся глазами. Любой другой бы ничего не заметил, но Шульдих знал, на что следует обращать внимание, вот и сейчас не упустил. Как тут же выяснилось, не зря. Кроуфорд подмял его под себя, навис сверху и прижал руки к постели:

— Тогда откажи мне в предложении стать моим супругом?

Шульдих выразительно поднял бровь. Но Кроуфорд больше не смеялся, смотрел пристально, так что Шульдиху стало неуютно под этим взглядом. Требовательным и суровым.

Кроуфорд продолжил сам. Слова давались ему с ощутимым трудом, но вместе с ними с Кроуфорда сходили щиты.

— Я упустил момент, когда можно было бы подготовить и реализовать другой план. Когда я осознал вероятности, у меня не осталось выбора — только рискнуть, потому что терять тебя я был не готов. И всё равно потерял. По моему плану, мы должны были встретиться гораздо раньше, гораздо раньше узнать друг друга. Я даже не думал, что дело дойдет до наследства и всего этого. Мой рейс задержали, ты прилетел раньше — уже неважно, что нам помешало познакомиться. Мы разошлись в Гамбурге, не столкнулись в Ницце, потерялись во Франкфурте-на-Майне. Но нашлись на рыцарском фестивале. Нам повезло. Нам невероятно повезло. — Кроуфорд сглотнул. — Молчи. Я опоздал с предложением на три года. Больше я не хочу опаздывать. Я не хочу больше терять.

— Но как это нас спасёт? — тихо спросил Шульдих.

— А кто сказал, что это должно нас спасти? — поднял бровь Кроуфорд. — Я просто исполняю задуманное три года назад и заново решенное три дня назад. Знаешь, что там, в наследстве, которое нас свело?

Кроуфорд был чересчур, непозволительно обнажен, и Шульдиху стало страшно поранить его опрометчиво сказанным словом. Им ведь действительно повезло. Встретиться, влюбиться друг в друга вновь, ведь без этой близости, без общения, без привычек Кроуфорда, которые послужили ключами к памяти Шульдиха, без книги Ника, на страницах которой он неосознанно запрятал ключи к воспоминаниям Кроуфорда, не было бы их настоящих. Найденный Кроуфордом ментальный специалист и правда поработал на совесть.

Шульдих взял лицо Кроуфорда в ладони, отрицательно покачал головой и улыбнулся. Да, теперь он всё знал.

— Кольца.


End file.
